Harry in the real world
by LittleWitchyGirl
Summary: Harry shows up in the real world with a girl with nineteen cats! Will the trio, maruaders, and lily surrvive? DMxOCxSB RWxHGxOC JPxLE RLxOC HPxOC Bad sum
1. Chapter 1

**Harry in the Real World**

_**Chapter One**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to not be late for potions with Professor Slughorn. There were no students left in the halls except for DADA. They managed to make it just on time. Harry noticed that up from Professor Slughorn's cauldron came a giant green thing. It surrounded Harry, Hermione, and Rone. They got a case of sea-sickness.

in the real world

A girl with brown hair ran up to her room, in the attic of her house. She sighed and picked up her private phone and called her best friend.

"Hello?" a female voice said, alittle scared.

"Hi, Mrs. Madison, it's Sarah. I'm calling for Emily," she said.

"Oh, hi, Sarah! It's nice to hear from you. She's coming over to your house right now. Goodbye, dear," Mrs. Madison said, hanging up.

"Goodbye…" Sarah said, hearing several "pat pats". Sarah laughed and smiled down toward her nineteen cats. One of them purred against her leg.

"Are you hungry, Ginger, Draco, Padfoot, Harry, Prongs, Ron, Moony, Hermione, Jisushika, Remus, Sirius, James, Arthur, Artemis, Apollo, Tom, Kimberly, Merope, and Bobu?" Sarah asked.

Sarah was six-foot, seven inches. She had long brown and green hair, ruddy complexion, blue eyes, pink lips, high-arched eyebrows, long, thick lashes, and long, lanky legs. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants, green and gold belt, red, v-neck, lowcut shirt, a red, snap hoodie, and dark blue sneakers.

She walked down, carrying a ginger colored cat, into the kitchen. She fixed some tuna into her cat's bowls. Then she had a weasel sandwich in her parent's room. That is where she was when she saw eleven sets of feet.

"WHAT THE----" Sarah cried, jumping up, and hitting her head on the ceiling.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Draco Malfoy's face.

-Jisushika

Sorry it's short, but get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: **_

When Sarah came to she was in her Draco themed room. She sits up and felt her head. Down stairs a series of hissing noices came from below. Sarah was about to get up when older and younger Sirius and Remus ran in, followed by Peter, followed by cats and Harry. They ran around the room over and over again until Sarah was dizzy.

Suddenly a gasp and a scream came from down stairs. Sarah ran down and saw a girl with blonde hair was frozen in place.

"Unfreeze her, she's my friend," Sarah said. James un froze her and she lunged at him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," Emily said. Sarah and Lily had to tear her off of James. Sarah whispered in her ear,

"Moony's here."

"Where!" Emily asked. She spun around, her elbow hit James in the back of the head, and fell on top of Remus. (AN: I'll call all the young marauders by their nick name)

"Emily you made a great first impression!" Sarah said, sarcastically. Emily blushed and retorted,

"Where are your nineteen cats?"

Sarah ran upstairs, followed by everyone else. Padfoot was in a corner in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"So many cats..." Padfoot whimpered.

"I have five dogs as well," Sarah said as Padfoot rocked. Sirius stepped through the cats and picked padfoot up.

"At least you didn't got to Akaban for twelve years."

Padfoot stared at him like he grew nine extra heads. Everyone laughed as they took him to the backyard.

When the got there five dogs ran up to the door. Sirius dropped Padfoot and they attacked him, licking him. You could only see his hand.

"Diane!" Sarah said and a collie ran up to her.

"Michelle!"

A mut joined the collie.

"Daniel!"

A golden retriever ran up.

"Ashley!"

A chocolate lab showed up.

"Mal!"

A chuawowa ran up.

"What does 'Mal' stand for?" Moony asked.

"Malfoy," Sarah said. Ron whispered something into Hermione's ear and she fainted.

-Jisushika

I don't own HP ok? J.K. Rowling does and if she's reading this SHE ROX!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Everyone was trying to wake Hermione up.

"Miss Granger, you have a 'T' on your N.E.W.T's," Remus said. Hermione woke up screaming. Everyone covered there ears and hid. Suddenly they noticed that Sarah and Emily were arguing about something.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH A WEREWOLF!" Sarah screamed. Emily hugged Moony and gasped.

"Werewolves are people to ya know," Remus said, hurt.

"And very cuddly!" Emily exclaimed. Moony turned fifty shades of red. (Are there fifty? Wow! I must be seeing things, James thought.)

"Moony has a girlfriend!" Padfoot teased. Sarah grabbed Padfoot and kissed his lips. He turned just as red as a beetroot.

"Looks like Padfoot have a girlfriend!" Harry and James teased. Sarah snuggled closer and hugged Draco.

"Cheater!" Sirius growled. Padfoot made a rude hand guester at his older self. Harry shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sarah pulled away from her "boyfriends" and picked up the phone, mouthing, and "Wait a minute" at the guys as they pouted.

"Konnichiwa?" Sarah asked.

"Konnichiwa, Sarafu-chan! Can I come over, please? Sisuta-san left me here with _him_?" a girl said.

"Ara, Ko-su, Juria-san!" Sarah said, hanging up. She tackled the two and snuggled close to them.

Fifteen minutes later a girl with bright red hair ran in. Sarah grabbed the red hair and it came off… it was a wig.

"Julia! Shuushi setsunai to be a akage, a redhead," Emily said. Sarah turned to a laughing James and said,

"Stop warai, laughing, or I'll punch in your crooked hana, nose."

"I resent that! Calling me a Snape. How dare otaku, you." James said.

"Oh, come off it! Everyone, but Emily, hates that sensei, teacher." Sarah said.

"Snape's a teacher!"

"Not anymore. Slughorn-sensei is now." Sarah said.

"Why?" asked Sirius and the oldies.

Remus cleared his throat and said,

"Because, Professor Snape, Potions Master and head of Slytherin back until Mr. Potter's sixth year. In that year he killed Professor Dumbledore. Harry was unfortunate to be the one whom witnessed and told everyone."

"Hey, I know this is off the anken, but… Padfoot is… missing!" Sarah cried.

-Jisushika

Hey it's short and I don't own HP, but J.K. Rowling is one of my favorite authors!


End file.
